Impmon
Impmon is a troublemaking Rookie Class Digimon and one of the main characters in Digimon Tamers. Later in the series, he digivolves into Beelzemon. Appearance Impmon is a Rookie Class Digimon that resemble a small purple humanoid imp creature with a tail and large pointed ears. He wears a pair of red gloves and a matching red bandanna, and a grinning yellow face on his belly. ''Digimon Tamers'' Impmon was partners with two kids named Ai and Mako, but he ran away because they were always treating him like one of their own toys. So he thought that all humans are like that. He causes nothing but pranks and always claims that he is the best. All Impmon wanted to do was to Digivolve without the help of humans. He tries to prove himself by fighting Indramon, but suffers a devastating and painful defeat. Being humiliated and having his ego crushed, Impmon readily accepts the Deva Caturamon's offer. He then Digivolves into Beelzemon. Even with all the power he aquired he still felt empty because of him killing Leomon. He decided to find Ai and Mako to tell them he was sorry he left. When he learned about the D-Reaper, he decides that he needs to help the Digimon Tamer even though they hated him. He saves the Digimon Tamers regained his trust. Personality Impmon is not techinally a villainous character, but he has preformed several wrongdoing that made him an anti-hero. Such as pulling pranks, trash-talking, terrorizing people, but the worst thing he has done was making a deal with Caturamon and became Beelzemon, and murdering Leomon when he was Beelzemon, which literally tramatized Jeri. Attacks *'Badda-Boom' *'Infernal Funnel' *'Dadadada Kick' *'Dark Song' Profile Impmon is a Rookie-leveled Digimon with a demon childlike appearance. He looks forward to deceiving the opponent in many ways, from his almost adorable and impressive appearance to his collection of practical jokes. When Impmon appears, electrical appliances around him temporarily corrupt and manipulative, and some say that when these gadgets freeze up and become obsolete, it may be because Impmon has played one of his tricks on them. This Digimon loves evilness and bad-hearted people, but he prefers to confront stronger opponents with his bold and brash attitude. Despite this, however, he feels lonely deep down and also has unpleasant and disagreeable aspects about him. He likes to attack the opponent with "Summon", where he summons the elementals of fire and ice. His special attack is "Night of Fire", where he attacks the enemy with a dark flame. Gallery Impmon 2.jpg Impmon.jpg Trivia *Impmon's champion form is either Devimon, or IceDevimon. *His Ultimate form into one of the minions of Daemon, SkullSatamon. *SkullSatamon then can digivolve into Beelzemon, Impmon's Mega form. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Trickster Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Humanoid Category:On & Off Category:Genderless Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Necessary Evil Category:Greedy Category:Monsters Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Hypocrites Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Rogues Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant